The present invention relates generally to exercise apparatus, and more particularly to an improved, multi-functional exercise apparatus which integrates the use of a multi-pivotal upper body assembly and a rotational arm-shoulder device with a conventional recumbent bicycle to allow individual and/or simultaneous physical workout of a user's legs, arms, shoulders, abdominal and back.
Physical fitness has become increasingly popular over the years. This is evidenced by the explosive growth of the health fitness industry and the rapid emergence and increasing popularity of health fitness centers throughout the nation. The primary reason for joining these fitness centers is that they provide a number of exercise apparatus which are each specially designed to exercise specific parts of a human anatomy.
However, membership costs for joining these fitness centers can be quite expensive. Such costs are not only substantial but typically recurring for each yearly renewal membership. Further, such fitness centers are typically inconvenient due to their remote location to each user. As such, many users find the commercial fitness centers to be too expensive and too inconvenient to use which have detracted from the overall widespread acceptance.
For these and other reasons, many fitness seekers have turned away from the commercial fitness and opted to purchase various personal exercise apparatus such as stationary bicycles, free-weights, leg or thigh exercisers and the like for use at their homes. Although more convenient to use, such home exercise apparatus pose different deficiencies which significantly detract from their overall utility.
For instance, as with commercial equipment most home use exercise apparatus is typically configured to exercise just one specific part, or at best one related section, of the human anatomy. Therefor, various exercise apparatus must be purchased for a full and complete body workout which can be very costly.
Further, such home exercise apparatus typically take up too much physical space in the home, with users having to allocate a large amount of space in their homes for their proper use.
Moreover, the amount of time that each apparatus consumes to exercise one specific part or related section of their bodies can be substantial, resulting in an overly prolonged exercise time which may become very burdensome.
In view of the above-described shortcomings of conventional exercise apparatus, there exists a need in the art for an exercise apparatus that can optimally provide essential body workouts of multiple muscle groups without the requirement of purchasing and accommodating a wide range of exercise apparatus. More specifically, there exists a need in the art for an exercise apparatus which can achieve such objective in a time-efficient and user-friendly manner so as to encourage, rather than discourage, its users to maintain their regular exercise routines and achieve their optimal physical fitness level.